edoggfandomcom-20200213-history
Phemboi
Phemboi is a character made by Floralpikmin99 for GALAXY. He controlls the element of Foliage. He was one of the original Nightmares Flora made, and the only desing changes he had was a longer tail. His name is a similar pronouciation of the word Femboy, which could be a reference to him being a plant, and how plants have both Male and Female parts. Despite this he's still considered male though. Phemboi and Swomboi have very similar names, yet it currently has no significance, this could however show that the two were made closely together, along with the third nightmare Rendorou. Personality As a Snake-like Nightmare, Phemboi is a more quiet and sneaky creature. He uses his four extra eyes to find prey hiding within his lair. He can wrap his main eye with the leaves around his head to protect it from damage. The lesser eyes are used to seek out and distract prey and enemies. Phemboi can be considered a rouge in a way, as he doesn't directly work with the other Nightmares. He prefers to be by himself and try to work for his own benefit. To help with this, he gets a few lesser nightmares to work for him by scouting out intruders and weaken them before reaching Phemboi's hideout. Abilities Unlike the majority of other Nightmares, Phemboi has the ability to use a variety of Poisonous strikes to help weaken foes before using up his more powerful attacks. He also has the ability to regenerate the leaves and vines around his head if they were lost in battle, although it does take some time. Much like a Hydra, if Phemboi has enough energy and time he can regenerate two extra vines in place of one. This does to a number on the main head though, requiring him to recarge a lot longer compared to growing back just the one. Due to the lesser eyes having separate brains and free will they have the ability to truly confuse and attack a threat on their own. They more specially have the ability to telepathicly communicate to nearby creatures with a dark aura, something the main head can't do as easily. Due to also being part plant, in dire situations when prey is scarse, he can use photosynthesis as a replacement, but to charge his large body this is a less eficient way of healing up. It also isn't as conveinent due to him living deep within a dark forest temple. Size and Weight Compared to other Nightmares, Phemboi is relatively large. He roughly is around 27m, or 81ft. long and his larger leaves are around 9m long. While he is huge, he is considerably light, with only being 381.86kg. or 842lbs. He has the strength to hold himself up by his tail on a large branch, alowing him to confuse prey by making them think he is nothing more than a large sprout growing from the Forest Temple's treasure. Appearences Phemboi recently made his first appearence in the third episode of GALAXY. He appears to know the true power of both Link and Olivia, however he doesn't have any way to know the future, and how he knows this is currently unknown.